The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a male broadleafed evergreen or holly plant, Ilex hybrid.
xe2x80x98WillEmerxe2x80x99 has a very dense, compact habit, reaching no more than 4 feet high and 6 feet wide at maturity. The leaves of xe2x80x98WillEmerxe2x80x99 are small size compared to similar varieties of holly plants and have 14 to 22 spines on their outer perimeter, with immature leaves having more spines than mature leaves. These spines range in length from 1 to 4 millimeters. The leaves emerge a yellow green color deepening to medium olive green. Mature growth is deep olive green. In winter the leaves gradually turn to a deep grey red, beginning at the midrib and working towards the edge. xe2x80x98WillEmerxe2x80x99 has deep red leaf buds that are formed in the fall. The flower buds are white with a slight pink cast and open to small, dioecious white flowers in the spring.
The following charateristics distinguish WillEmer from other male holly plants:
1. WillEmer has a dense, compact habit, reaching no more than 4 feet high and 6 feet wide at maturity.
2. WillEmer has leaves that are smaller than those of similar varieties of holly plants.
The original parent specimen of WillEmer was found by me as a seedling in a cultivated area at Avon in Lorain County, Ohio. This WillEmer has been propagated asexually at Avon, Ohio by way of rooted, semi-hardwood cuttings, perpetuating the original characteristics of the original plant.